


Flowers and All

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bad attempts at writing both characters, Based more on head canon version of show, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff compared to show, I don't remember too much from this show other than I love Wilson with my heart, M/M, Older Work, One-Shot, hilson, pride prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: House never really bought flowers... That was a lie, House has never bought flowers, he found it stupid that people fawned over these things.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 65





	Flowers and All

House never really bought flowers... That was a lie, House has never bought flowers, he found it stupid that people fawned over these plants. But as everyone knows, he's one sick b*stard... or just one huge hypocrite. 

House brushed his fingers against his cane and watched as the cars whizzed past the corner he stood at. He could see his eyes sparkling as he handed him the flowers. Oh, how much he would love to see him.

The flowers came like the rainbows that filled the sky, absolutely repulsive. If you had taken Wilson's tie collection a wrapped them on a green stem, you could open five flower shops in five different countries and they would all be successful and booming businesses. Says a lot about Wilson, doesn't it?

House stumbled (gracefully) into the petite shop, where the store-owner looked a bit like Cudd— _okay_ , the store-owner look a lot like Cuddy, House could only raise an eyebrow at her general direction. Along with ignoring the few gazes dropped on the cane he grasped, he headed to the back like he owned the place, then again, he owned the world in his dreams. 

He glimpsed at the array of colors before thinking about buying a fly-eating b*stard of a plant, as long as he didn't buy roses or something that meant ' _i luv u, omg_ ' (written in cursive) in Boy Wonder's... and truthfully anyone's face. 

That was a challenge.

Other than flowers bought for the... dead... there were flowers for Mother's and Father's day, which he thought about buying just because Wilson was a mother hen, but studying at the colors, he shook his head and proceeded around the store in circles. He was just 2.1 millimeters away from just buying a pack of beers for Wilson and himself to share at this point, maybe toss in a few chocolate hearts or what-not.

That was a lie(everybody lies...) because House was right 'outta there, but God and the Holy Ones ('depending on which ones you believed in,' House would say to Wilson) said ' _no_!' in the most British accent his mind mustered up _,_ they turned his head towards the flower on the blue shelves.

It was perfe—

"House!" House groaned and cocked his head towards the voice. His cane still by his side. "Why the actual hell are there flowers on my desk?" Wilson scrambled in, his left hand holding a large basket of flowers with lilies and most roses... oh god, bright red and pink roses. _Ew_.

"You sure it wasn't one of the nurses, bet they'll love to give you—" House glared at the basket in James's hand, "— _roses._ Actually! I bet they all cashed in to get you that, those are pretty expensive, doubt they could afford it." 

"They're flowers, House... not... _cars,_ " Wilson stated, placing his right hand on his hip. "Also, I asked almost everyone and they all said they didn't do it."

"Aww, you have a _swecret_ _awmirer_." House teased. "Who else haven't you asked?" House waved a hand at Wilson as if telling him to ask the others before bothering him with these things.

"You." James smiled. 

House didn't return it. "You socialized with everyone because of flowers?" House deadpanned.

"I was... bored." Wilson shrugged.

"Oh my god!" House slaps the desk he sat in front of. "Boy Wonder is _bored_?" Wilson raised an eyebrow before chuckling. Wilson trotted over to House, then swiped a receipt from behind him. James trotted back to the doorway and smiled at House.

"Thanks for the flowers, by-the-way... never thought you would buy roses." Wilson held up the receipt.

"That was ten bucks, ya'know!" House shouted after Wilson. "Flowers and all!"


End file.
